The Fairy Tail Selection
by missfanvergent
Summary: Prince Natsu and his father, King Igneel, have recruited 36 girls from different castes to compete in the Selection. The Selection is a competition made for the purpose of finding Prince Natsu his future wife and queen. The two front runners, of course, are Lady Lucy Heartfilia and Lady Lisanna Strauss. But the Grimoire Heart rebels want the future queen dead!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first cross-over! It is a cross-over of "The Selection Trilogy" by Kiera Cass, and Fairy Tail. ***NOTE*** I do not own The Selection or Fairy Tail. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Prince Natsu fidgeted uncomfortably on his throne. His father, King Igneel, was harshly scolding him for keeping so many girls for so long.

"Send some home! The sooner we can get this over with, the better!" shouted King Igneel. Prince Natsu had yet to say anything. He felt a sudden wave of anger. His father didn't control his life!

"No." Natsu said curtly. "I have my reasons for keeping them here, father." The king growled at him. King Igneel wasn't used to people disobeying him.

"You son, are another burden on my shoulders that I refuse to keep. Make your own decisions, be my guest," the king spat, as he walked out. Natsu waited a few minutes before going out himself. He didn't want to run into Igneel again today, preferably until the Selection was over. While he was caught up in his thoughts, he accidentally ran into Lady Lucy. The lady apologized quickly, and curtsied very low.

"I-it's okay, it really is, ma'am," Prince Natsu stuttered. Lady Lucy stifled a laugh. The prince _was _cute, just like everyone else had said.

Lucy smiled apologetically once more before curtsying and leaving.

Natsu stood there, remembering her golden hair and dark eyes. He continued wandering around the palace, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

The party had just gotten started, and already Natsu had asked about half of the 36 girls to dance. He looked around for Lucy. When he spotted her, she looked kind of solemn. In truth, Lucy was a bit disappointed that she hadn't been asked to dance and thought that maybe the prince had been more annoyed about them running into each other than he had let on.

_"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm saving the best for last," _Natsu thought to himself, and smiled.

"Prince Natsu?" A quaint voice woke him up from his reverie. Lady Lisanna smiled at him as they danced to the classical music. Lisanna told him hilarious stories that he couldn't help laughing to, and complimented him on his attire.

"Your dress is quite extravagant, and so are you," Natsu said, looking at her truly beautiful dress. It was a turquoise color with white lace and a few sapphires on the bodice. He could see a blush on Lisanna's fair skin. The song ended and Lisanna curtsied with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Prince Natsu." Lisanna walked away.

Natsu danced with a few girls, but he was still waiting to get to Lucy. He looked over again and saw the lady talking to one of the guards, Gray.

He walked over to her and asked her to dance. He could see Lucy's face light up immediately. Her dress was quite simple, a golden, strapless dress with tuching near the bottom. It made her glow.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" Natsu asked, amused. The blonde was looking hungrily over at the table with dessert.

"Very much, your highness, especially the food," Lucy said, grinning towards the prince.

"I can tell," Natsu said.

"We never got any of this stuff in my caste," Lucy looked a bit sad when she said that.

Natsu didn't say anything, even though he hated seeing her sad.

"I'm a five." Lucy choked on her words. "I have two younger siblings, and two older siblings. They are my world."

"Would you like to send them some food?" Natsu asked, desperate to make her happy again.

"Oh no, it's quite okay, your highness. The money you are sending them will help our plenty," she smiled sadly.

"But I insist, Lucy," the prince looked into her eyes. She was silent, and began to cry.

"W-what?" Natsu said, very worried.

"Thank you, your highness," Lucy said, pulling him into an embrace. He held her there.

"I was saving the best for last," he whispered into her ear. She laughed quietly.

Just then, an alarm sounded. "Rebels!" Gray yelled, while ushering everyone into a safe room. The prince ran off, trying to find his father. She ran to the safe room, tripping on her dress.

Her friend, Levy pulled her up. "Hurry up, Lucy!" Lucy coughed and ran with Levy. They reached the safe room just as a grenade went off, showering everyone with dust.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! :)**

* * *

Lucy watched as the castle was destroyed. The safe room was completely intact, though. Prince Natsu was nowhere to be seen, and the guards were busy identifying what dark guild the rebels were from.

Lucy saw Levy sigh. "Isn't it obvious?" Levy told Lucy. "It's Grimoire Heart for sure! The other Baram Alliance guilds don't have the funds or power to throw bombs onto the palace!"

Lucy and Levy had been friends forever, even before the Selection. They were from the same castes and lived near each other. Levy had lost her older brother recently, and since then it's been hard for them to get food on their plates. Just like Lucy, Levy needed the money from participating in the Selection.

Meanwhile, Prince Natsu was scrambling towards the safe room with his father running beside him, but they were still quite far away.

"You need to do it, Natsu. I'm too old," whispered Igneel, clasping Natsu's shoulders.

"I know, father." Natsu stopped sprinting. "You go on ahead." Igneel nodded sadly, before continuing on his way.

Natsu took a deep breath, before making his way to the roof. He could see an aircraft with the unmistakeable mark of Grimoire Heart.

Master Hades chuckled, "The prince has arrived. It's time to end the royal line."

Natsu growled. He wasn't supposed to use magic until he was a king, but this was a dire situation, and he needed to save the day.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" He shouted. He cupped his hands around his mouth and aimed towards the ship. Hades was expecting it, though. The leader of Grimoire Heart reflected the attack, resulting in, well, a giant explosion that damaged more of the castle.

Natsu ate up the fire, grinning madly. "You ain't gonna take me down that easily, old dude." He cracked his knuckles.

"My, my, what happened to His highness's manners?" Hades sneered. "I can't say not surprised though, Natsu. Right from the moment you were born, everyone knew you would grow to be the most powerful king in all of Magnolia's history.

Natsu could feel his magic power rapidly draining. He hadn't had many opportunities to practice his somewhat forbidden gift. He sent a fireball towards the ship, and surprisingly hit it. The ship went spiraling down into the royal gardens, causing even MORE destruction of the castle grounds. Natsu stumbled, clutching his forehead, hoping that he wouldn't fall off of the roof. They would come back, he was sure of it. The prince felt like he had won the battle, but wasn't sure if he would or could win the war.

Lisanna saw the other girls staring daggers at her. Lisanna had tried to deny the fact that she was one of Natsu's favorites, but the other girls still hated her. She was alone. She stood in a corner. Why did everyone hate her? Lucy was accepted, even though she was a front-runner, as well.

Since she was lonely, she asked if she could help the nurse. The nurse nodded eagerly, happy for the extra set of hands. Lisanna began to bandage the wounds of one of the guards, Bickslow.

"What's your name?" He asked her suddenly.

Lisanna blinked before smiling, "Lisanna." She looked downward. Why was she blushing?

"What caste are you from?" He tilted her chin upward so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Two," she said quietly, still gazing at him. He smiled goofily. She laughed a little too loud. The other girls laughed at her, pointing. Lisanna looked down, a tear falling down her cheek. She had gotten the message. She didn't have any friends here. No one wanted her here.

Bickslow wiped away her tears, and Lisanna looked up in surprise. "Don't cry," he whispered.

"Okay," she straightened, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. She was quiet until King Igneel said it was okay to come out into the intact places. She stood up.

"Thank you," she said shyly, and smiled sweetly. Bickslow smiled tightly.

"Bye," she hugged him before running out the door. Bickslow stood there, not sure what to think of the girl he had just met. He thought that it was cruel of the others to reject such a kind and loving person. He didn't understand, but then again, he didn't understand much about Lisanna at all.

Lucy tripped down the stairs, resulting in a huge rip in new dress. It had been a full week since the attack, and no girls had been sent home, yet. Repairs had started, though. She sighed. She sulked all the way back to her room, before changing into a different dress. When she came back, Prince Natsu seemed to be explaining something.

"...is a requirement, and is a privilege to only members of the royal family," he boomed, smirking. "So we will see today who is capable of using magic."

Magic? Lucy's stomach suddenly dropped. What if she wasn't able to use magic? She would be eliminated!

One of the maids stepped aside, revealing a table with books and a table with objects like keys, pieces of metal, wood dolls, and a plate of...fire?

"You will research first," said the king gruffly. Lucy inhaled sharply; the king frightened her. But Lucy wanted this, and she was sure she could become Magnolia's future queen.


End file.
